No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Missions
No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way The following is a list of missions for the 2002 video game No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way. The events take place after the events seen in The Operative: No One Lives Forever and Contract J.A.C.K.. This game was released in 2002 before the 2003 release of Contract J.A.C.K.. Unlike the other two games, the scenes in each mission also had titles. There are also a series of cooperative missions that players can go on that add additional chapters to the sections below. Single Player Missions * Chapter 1: Cate Archer Must Die ** Scene 1: The Director ** Scene 2: Call It a Hunch ** Scene 3: I Have Bad News * Chapter 2: Goodbye, Spy ** Scene 1: The Spy is Here! ** Scene 2: The Death of Cate Archer * Chapter 3: Project: Omega ** Scene 1: The Specter of War ** Scene 2: Welcome to Siberia ** Scene 3: Causing Trouble ** Scene 4: The Power Station ** Scene 5: The Communications Tower * Chapter 4: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way ** Scene 1: Outer Yard ** Scene 2: The Old Records Building ** Scene 3: Inner Yard ** Scene 4: The Basement ** Scene 5: Main Records Building * Chapter 5: Night Flight ** Scene 1: The Basement ** Scene 2: Inner Yard ** Scene 3: Outer Yard ** Scene 4: Exfiltration ** Scene 5: Surprise, Surprise * Chapter 6: Diary of a Double Agent ** Scene 1: Grasping at Straws ** Scene 2: The House where Melvin Use To Live ** Scene 3: Storm Rolling In ** Scene 4: Tornado Trouble ** Scene 5: Carried Away * Chapter 7: Double Cross ** Scene 1: Knife in the Back ** Scene 2: The Password ** Scene 3: Planting a Bug ** Scene 4: Wanted ** Scene 5: Evil Alliance * Chapter 8: The Art of Murder ** Scene 1: The Vault ** Scene 2: Crossfire ** Scene 3: Invisible Walls ** Scene 4: The Getaway * Chapter 9: Ice Station Evil ** Scene 1: Characters ** Scene 2: Antarctica * Chapter 10: The Curse of Kali ** Scene 1: Proving Ground * Chapter 11: The Interlopers ** Scene 1: UNITY Headquarters * Chapter 12: Undersea ** Scene 1: Submarine Bay ** Scene 2: Command Deck ** Scene 3: Crew Deck ** Scene 4: Laboratories * Chapter 13: Terror in the Deep ** Scene 1: Armstrong in Peril ** Scene 2: The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea ** Scene 3: Expect Flooding ** Scene 4: Fire in the Hole * Chapter 14: End Game ** Scene 1: I Think We Can Presume She's Failed ** Scene 2: Man-Handled ** Scene 3: Sweet Revenge ** Scene 4: Isako's Debt * Chapter 15: Preemptive Strike ** Scene 1: The Fate of Khios Cooperative Missions * Cooperative Mission 1: The Rescue * Cooperative Mission 2: The Super Computer * Cooperative Mission 3: The Setup * Cooperative Mission 4: Sweep and Clear * Cooperative Mission 5: Mime to Kill Category:Missions